bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambietta Basterbine
|image = |race =Quincy |age = |gender =Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation =Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |occupation = |team =Sternritter |epithet ='"E"Bleach'' manga; Chapter 495, page 11 |partner = |base of operations =Wandenreich HQ |spirit weapon ='''Reishi Sword |signature skill = |manga debut =Chapter 490 }} '|バンビエッタ・バスターバイン|Banbietta Basutābain}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E". Appearance Bambietta is a slender young girl with long, straight hair. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 10 She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Personality Bambietta is a particularly sadistic individual, evident in how she screams in joy as she slaughters her enemies.Bleach manga; chapter 495, page 11 She is not above attacking her male subordinates to vent her frustration, sometimes bringing them into her room under false pretenses before killing them without remorse.Bleach manga; chapter 544, pages 6-7 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Bambietta and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before travelling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Gleefully massacring a number of Shinigami, Bambietta is stopped by 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, who expresses disbelief at a little girl being in the enemy army, prompting Bambietta to state Soul Society must be desperately short of soldiers if even a dog can become captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 11-12 With the arrival of 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Komamura unleashes his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, prompting Bambietta to steal it with her medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 10-15 When Komamura rallies a number of Shinigami with a rousing speech citing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's recent actions, Bambietta questions how this is possible, for they were on the verge of death just moments before.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 11 Later, Bambietta expresses surprise when Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu abruptly vanishes after his arrival in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 8 Following the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Bambietta is present when Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida will be his successor, an announcement which shocks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 3-4 Soon after, she orders a male subordinate to accompany her to her room, under the pretense of needing "special relief". However, in her room she vertically bisects the man, killing him. Four of her fellow female Sternritter enter the room and chastise her for her habit of killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When they start to bicker among themselves, Bambietta tells them to be quiet, for she is worried about the future of Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 6-11 Later, Bambietta arrives for the second invasion. Criticizing her fellow Sternritter for being surprised at the loss of their stolen Bankai, she blows up a group of Shinigami before realizing her own opponent was not even there when the Bankai she had stolen from him left her and went far away from her position. Realizing the other Sternritter are not even there and she has been talking to herself the whole time, Bambietta is enraged by the other four female Sternritter leaving her after they planned to move together and generates a large globe of explosive energy around her, destroying most of the surrounding area. She is confronted by Komamura, now wearing a suit of armor, before 5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako appears behind her. Shinji uses his Zanpakutō, Sakanade, to invert Bambietta's senses before attacking her. Activating her Quincy: Vollständig alongside the other Sternritter, Bambietta tells Komamura and Shinji she is happy to be rid of the Bankai she had stolen, for it prevented her from using this power.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 6-17 Equipment .]] '''Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Bambietta used it to take 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Sanrei Glove: Bambietta wears a Sanrei Glove on her hand, which allows her to activate Quincy: Vollständig, as long as she is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 14-16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Bambietta's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 She is powerful enough to fight several Shinigami simultaneously, including 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and push them to the brink of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 13 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Bambietta can absorb Reishi from the atmosphere and combine it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 17 Explosions: Bambietta can set off explosions within her close vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 8-10 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she can bifurcate multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. Quincy: Vollständig References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter